


time of sorrow

by loeuvre



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, dont mind me im on my 6pm sad hours earlier, idk how to tag, lapslock, soft, to put it simply seungwoo is sad and viction and x1 were there for him, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeuvre/pseuds/loeuvre
Summary: it's always been a wonder from both groups how amazing seungwoo is, how strong he is. but he isn't that strong always.not this time.not when seungwoo was locked in his room, body curled in his own bed, blanket was thrown over his whole body to hide himself from the dangerous world outside. crying and sobbing quietly, feeling so small as ever.





	time of sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> i can't ignore the image of sad seungwoo in my mind anymore. like idk when it starts but everytime i see him he seems sad and im literally hurting also :(((
> 
> this is purely fiction, idk what's really going on. everything i write here was only product of (either) my observation or imagination.
> 
> hope you like it♡

han seungwoo was everything to x1, same goes to victon. he's their companion, someone who they rely on, someone who they can run to if they want to run away at everything. it's always been a wonder from both groups how amazing seungwoo is, how strong he is. but he isn't that strong always.

not this time.

not when seungwoo was locked in his room, body curled in his own bed, blanket was thrown over his whole body to hide himself from the dangerous world outside. crying and sobbing quietly, feeling so small as ever.

he just ended a call with his friend from victon, someone who a wonderfully strong seungwoo can rely on in times like this, kang seungsik.

there's nothing much in the talk because right after seungwoo heard the sad 'hyung' from seungsik, he immediately breaks down. at first he tries to keep it low, biting his lip to keep his feelings down. but seungsik, being someone who had spent a long time with seungwoo, knows him so much. so instead of saying anything to him, he just hummed a song. a song seungwoo always hummed everytime anyone from victon is crying, a comfort song.

the call just goes on like that, no one really asked what or why. seungsik knows seungwoo more than anyone else. he knows how seungwoo is not really strong to talk his mind out but he's surely strong enough to show them, to let the bottled up feelings out.

seungsik don't want to put the call down, not when his hyung was like this, but they have schedules to go, to do, and seungwoo hears that. seungwoo tried to calm himself down, so he can make seungsik believe he's now okay. seungsik, at least, accepts the act but refused to believe it's true.

now seungwoo was alone again, in his locked room. right after the call was put down, the second breakdown happens, but now no one was there to hear it anymore.

he shuts his eyes tight, forcing himself to just drift himself to sleep which his mind quickly refused. his mind was too messy to just ignore and act like it's nothing. he ignored it for days already and just sleep it away, it eventually becomes a cycle, now his mind was taking over not letting him to go back in his cycle.

few minutes passed by without much sound coming from his room, anyone who'll passed by, or if wooseok was in his room next to seungwoo's, might think he's sleeping. the faint sound of the humidifier placed by his window and his painfully quiet sobs was the only thing seungwoo himself can hear. 

but x1 hears their phone rings, there's a new message in their chat room with victon, without seungwoo in it. it's from seungsik.

_ "seungwoo hyung was crying in his room." _

wooseok didn't need to read the second message, which says_ "i hope someone can come and be with him", _ to stand up from his bed. that's why i can't hear anything from his room, he thought then open his door room.

it's almost the exact time when hangyul and seungyoun threw their door open. seungyoun who seems like he just got out of his computer screen (composing songs) has worried eyes at the back of his glasses. hangyul, on seungyoun's back, has the same look in his eyes.

few seconds after, the kids from below came running to the second floor. hyeongjun, their emotionally weak member, has minhee's arm around his shoulder. junho was on the other side of hyeongjun. yohan was holding dongpyo's hand to give comfort to the younger. dongpyo was known as seungwoo's child, he's sure worried for their leader. it's a bit late for the third room on the second floor to open, there's eunsang with dohyon rubbing his eyes at the back of him, seems like the older woke up their youngest before showing up.

their face has the same expression. _ worry _

they don't need to say anything to know what to do, they already knew just by looking at each other. they've been together for months to understand what says who anyways.

seungyoun, being the second oldest, take the responsibility to approach seungwoo's door. getting near to it, they can hear the tiny sobbing sound from inside.

seungwoo, as they expect, didn't respond when seungyoun knocked. tears suddenly stops, but the sobs grew louder, he can't help but to let an audible sound because of it.

seungwoo tries to stay quiet, pulling the blanket more to hide himself, biting his lips more violently to keep it shut.

he heard the knob clicked, it was open. all this time seungwoo thought he locked it. "can we come in?" seungyoun said softly, still holding the knob but not swinging it open.

seungwoo didn't know what to answer. he wants to be alone as always but he also wants to feel warm, to be comforted, to rely on others also. he also wants to be cared for, to let his feelings out with someone, to be weak also.

so he hummed a yes.

the door didn't open as soon as he answered, few minutes passed before he feels the members was in his room crowding around him. therefore he stayed curling under his blanket. the thoughts of him being seen so weak suddenly becomes a horror to him. all this time he acted intimidating, independent, and strong, but what his members can see right now was the fragile seungwoo, hurt, weak, a whole cry baby.

he wants to pretend, again. to forced himself to look strong, again. but he can't.

so again, he sobs. again, he cries.

his cries grew quietly louder when a warm feeling suddenly enveloped him, it was a hug he badly needs right now. it was from a small body he can tell that is dongpyo.

"why are you crying hyung?" he murmured weakly, his voice was slightly shaking as if in no time he'll break into tears also.

the single hug was then becomes two, then four, then suddenly all 10 of them were giving seungwoo the warmness they know he needs at this time. dongpyo, hyeongjun, eunsang, dohyon was hugging him down the bed. wooseok was patting his shoulder. seungyoun has his hands on seungwoo's head, gently brushing it above the blanket. yohan and hangyul somehow find seungwoo's hands and hold it above the blanket. and he can feel junho and minhee's hand placed softly in his lower legs.

they're too afraid to say anything, afraid that somewhere in their words might break seungwoo more. so all of them decided not to talk, as if they have one mind, they're just quietly comforting their leader.

after five minutes, or more, they felt seungwoo slightly calmed down. they can't hear his whimper anymore but the sobs remains. he fell asleep. after all the warmness his members give, the battle inside his mind ceased and finally let him rest.

"i think he's sleeping now" hangyul said in a low husky voice, careful not to make it too loud that it might wake up the oldest.

the kids, who's still hugging seungwoo, nod their head and tried to peek inside and found seungwoo sleeping peacefully under the blanket. the older ones sighed in relief, actually nervous about not knowing what to do earlier.

all of them then decides to stay, having no plans of leaving their leader alone again.

before settling themselves on seungwoo's bed, they put down his blanket first and carefully slipped a pillow under his head.

seungwoo's bed was big enough to have more people lie on it, but not enough for ten people. the kids were lucky enough to get a good space on the bed while the older ones only have half of their bodies lying.

in no time, all of them drifted to sleep. all cutely cuddled up in seungwoo's bed. the closeness brings warmth, not only to seungwoo but to everyone.

in that time, in that situation, they felt much closer, much stronger. they realized that in every situation, they're in this together.

they should be always together.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dohyonpuff?s=09)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deardohyon)


End file.
